heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet van Dyne/sheet
Skills '''Fashion Design''': Janet has always had an eye for fashion, though usually she had simply bought her fashions. However, Janet does know her way around a sewing machine, using her keen fashion sense to fabricate outfits...first for herself, and then for others upon request. Janet has a successful fashion design business due to the amount of skill she has with the design and fabrication of fashionable clothing. '''Leadership''': Janet's time spent with the Avengers, as well as running her own business has helped Janet develop her leadership skills. As a result, she can handle the various aspects of leadership better than the average person. She is able to combine her ability with logistics and personnel handling with her social skills and etiquette refined in the fires of high society to effectively motivate and direct when the situation calls for it. '''Charisma''': Negotiating the social circles comes easily to Janet. She has natural charisma and the knowledge on how to use it to her advantage. When the situation calls for it, she can be quite the charmer. She just tends to let her flighty nature get the best of her. '''Hand-To-Hand Combat''': Through training with the Avengers, Janet has mastered many combat skills. As well, she learned a specialized combat style developed by Henry Pym that take advantage of the miniaturization abilities available to her. '''Tactics''': Through her experiences with the Avengers and her association with other heroes, as well as experiences in starting up and running her own business has made Janet a competent tactician. She is able to use her insight to identify a team's strengths and weaknesses. She is also able to combine her tactician training with her leadership skills to direct on how to engage a situation and determine the most efficient means of resolution. '''Intuition''': Janet is one of the most deductive members of the Avengers, thanks mostly in part to her rather intuitive nature. They say that a woman's intuition is rarely wrong and that is especially true with Janet. Her guesses and 'gut feelings' have served her well in performing investigative work and she is able to make leaps of logic with a little information and a nudge in the right direction. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength''': Due to refinements performed by Dr. Henry Pym to Janet's powers, Janet's strength does not diminish as she reduces herself in size. Rather, her strength increases as she grows smaller in size. At one foot in height, Janet is capable of bending a 2 inch diameter steel bar nearly double. In addition, when Janet increases her size beyond her normal height of 5'4", she rapidly acquires bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional mass fortifies all of her cellular tissues, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight, and giving her superhuman strength. However, due to the strains upon the body usually experienced as a side-effect of size enlargement, Janet only uses her enlargement powers in emergencies, preferring to shrink to her wasp-like form. At her normal size, Janet processes the normal human strength of a woman her age, height and build who engages in moderate physical exercise. '''Size Manipulation''': Due to interaction with the group of sub-atomic particles known as Pym Particles, Janet possesses the ability to alter her size at will. The Pym Particles interact with the electrical impulses of Janet's brain, creating a body-wide field that will either reduce or enlarge Janet's form, depending on the type of Pym Particle. Originally, this power was facilitated through the ingestion of Pym Particles, in either a gas suspension or in capsule form. However, through repeated exposure to Pym Particles over a prolonged period of time, Janet is able to generate the enlarging and reducing fields spontaneously without exposure to a new quantity of Pym Particles. Janet's size manipulation is as follows: Size Reduction: Janet can reduce her size down to that of a wasp, approximately 1/2 inch tall. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass, but can choose to do so at will. The "lost" mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Janet can reduce herself to any size between her normal height to her typical 1/2 inch height. Size Addition: In addition to being able to shrink, Janet can grow significantly in size as well. However, she does this very rarely, only choosing to grow larger when absolutely necessary. '''Bio-Electric Blast''': Janet is capable of generating powerful bio-electric blasts from her hands that have been shown to be able to blast through high-density structures. This 'Wasp's Sting' has been able to cause extreme pain to superhumanly strong and highly durable beings. '''Flight''': Dr Henry Pym implanted genetically engineered cells beneath Janet's skin at her shoulder blades. These cells allow Janet to produce insect-like wings upon reducing her height to 4 inches or less. Over the years, these cells have multiplied, allowing Janet to retain her wings to heights up to 4 feet tall. The wings grow as she does, retaining the same proportion in size to that of the rest of her body. With her wings, Janet is able to fly at speeds up to 38 miles per hour for up to one hour without tiring appreciably. Her flight maneuvering capabilities are similar to that of her namesake, the wasp. She is able to hover, dart back and forth with ease and, through intensive training, fly upside down. Specials '''Celebrity''': Janet is publicly known for her fashion designs, as well as her exploits as the Wasp. She is immediately recognizable on some level or another and Janet has no problem using her fame to her advantage. '''Wealthy''': With the death of her father, Janet inherited the family fortune, which had allowed her to live comfortably previous to her design business. The fashion design studio has taken off, making her independently wealthy, but she still has the family assets if needed. '''Veteran Superhero''': Janet has been in the superhero business since 2003. With over a decade of experience, with almost all of it in one form of the Avengers or another, Janet has seen a lot. As a result, she knows how to handle herself in times of crisis. Better yet, she knows how to work with a team for those times of crisis. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia '''Avengers''': Janet was a founding member of the Avengers. The concept of the Avengers, to avenge those can cannot avenge themselves, is very personal to Janet and is the basis of her becoming a superhero. They are Janet's friends and she considers them like family. She has all the rights and responsibilities of being a member. '''Van Dyne Design''': Janet owns her own fashion design studio, called Van Dyne Design. Through it, Janet designs fashions for both casual and formal wear. Van Dyne Design also creates costumes and uniforms for superheroes. As a result, Janet has a sizable income, not including her inheritance from her father's fortune, as well as her own personal property investments. '''Family Estate''': With the death of her father, Janet inherited the family estate in Cresskill. She continues to live at the family estate, though she does have an apartment as part of her Van Dyne Design studio within New York for when she is 'roughing it' and does not wish to return to Cresskill. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Unrequited Love''': Love hurts. Love hurts even more when the object of one's affection is totally oblivious to the fact. Janet has loved Hank Pym from nearly the moment she laid eyes upon him. Yet, despite her best efforts, the most she has been able to get Hank to do is agree to go on some dates. This infatuation has led her to perform actions that would be considered risky, just for the sake of being noticed. When it comes to Henry she will do practically anything. It is often said that those in love cannot think straight. When it comes to Janet, nothing couldn't be more true. '''Vengeful''': Janet doesn't get mad. She gets even. And Janet will take great steps to enact her revenge. When her father was killed by an AIM agent, Janet goes to great lengths to bring the murderer to justice, including having Henry Pym subject her to a biochemical process involving his Pym Particles that genetically altered Janet to allow her to shrink in size and grow translucent insect wings. That sort of commitment would be considered unhealthy at best. It was Janet herself that suggested the name Avengers, signifying that Janet believes strongly in the concept. '''Flighty''': Janet was a shallow, self-centered heiress and debutante, more concerned with high society and her appearance than most anything else. As Janet has matured, she may have expanded her focus to more than just herself, but she is still flighty. A walk-in closet devoted to just her Wasp costumes would attest to this. This frivolous nature may serve Janet well in the fashion design business, but it can tend to be a hindrance in other instances. This flightiness may translate into flirting which can serve as quite a distraction for both parties. '''No Secret Identity''': Janet has no secret identity. Even when as the Wasp, she is recognizable as Janet Van Dyne and it is public knowledge that the Wasp and Janet are one and the same. This makes her easy to locate if she is in a public setting for the purposes of targeting. Because of this, it is possible that Janet can put her friends at risk by merely interacting with them. Relationships '''[[Henry Pym|Dr. Henry Pym]]''': You know, for a man of science, you would think that he be a little more observant. With Janet being in high society, it takes a lot for her to notice someone and to figuratively throw herself at their feet. Dr. Pym has Janet's love and devotion, yet, through his own self-esteem issues, he has failed as yet to capitalize on it. After all, Janet was willing to let her Hank experiment on her. That takes true love...or at least true infatuation. '''[[Anthony Stark|Tony Stark]]''': Janet and Tony are alike in a lot of ways. Both in the public eye, both wealthy, both superheroes. Janet and Tony are friendly to each other, perhaps overtly so, and work well together, both as heroes and as members of society. '''[[Bruce Banner]]''': Janet works pretty well with Bruce. She has experience in dealing with withdrawn genius types, so Janet doesn't seem to mind Bruce's quiet demeanor. '''[[Donald Blake|Thor]]''': Thor is a long-time Avenger and one of Janet's friends. She has no problem talking to him, archaic speech patterns and all. '''[[Susan Storm]]''': Two female celebrities, each granted powers to do good, and each with her own genius-level man to love? Sue and Janet are two peas in the same superpowered pod. Every girl needs a confidant and Sue Storm is Janet's. Characters with Rels Set '''[[Bruce Banner]]''': Bruce works fairly well with Janet, even if they are opposites, with Bruce being fairly withdrawn compared to the others. Staff Notes